Only Works With Real Families
by NamikuChan
Summary: I've always wanted to write a fluffy family one shot about Cloud and Tifa being adopted parents. So, this what what came out :) Cloud, Tifa, Denzel and Marlene visit Aeris's church.


**Hey Everyone! I know that you were expecting a chapter for Key of Twins, but I'm having some issues with the new chapter. But I had always wanted to write a fluffy extra sappy story about Cloud and Tifa and their family. So this is a Cloud/ Tifa. with some Aries/Zack. Hope you enjoy, Thanks and God Bless!**

* * *

Marlene ran ahead of the other towards the broken down church. She heard Denzel calling for her to wait for him. But, this place, had become her haven. All she wanted was to be in there, soaking in the cool water that sprouted from the ground. She wanted to feel close to her again. She finally stopped as she heaved the heavy door open. She felt a calming effect already as she hid behind a column waiting for Denzel to enter. Her heart raced as she heard his heavy footsteps approaching her.

"Rawr!" She called jumping out in front of Denzel before he saw her.

"Hey no fair!" Denzel called smiling at her.

"Race you to the pool!" Marlene yelled already taking her shoes off so she can drape her legs in the cooling water.

"Hey you two, be careful!" Tifa called behind them as she and Cloud finally entered the church.

Marlene tried not to spy on the adults as she reached the pool. She wasn't really sure what to call them. Were they her adopted parents? She knew that she had Barret's last name, and she didn't mind that. But he was always really busy with his work. She felt like Tifa was her mother now. But what was Cloud? She had been so happy that he had come back from his time away from them. He had told them that he was staying and never leaving for so long again. After Denzel was healed from being sick, it seemed like Cloud wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Marlene hoped that was the case, she liked seeing Tifa so happy.

Tifa smiled as she saw Marlene's big doe like eyes smile at her. Tifa had been so young when Barret asked her to take care of the child. She was worried in the beginning that she hadn't been up the task. But Marlene was a dear. Tifa didn't realize how much you could love a child until Marlene had come into her life. Then Denzel was added to Tifa's family. That's exactly what Tifa thought of them, the two children were her family. But what was Cloud in all of this? Did he acknowledge that he might be part of this family?

"It's been a while since we've been here" Cloud mused watching the children playing.

"Yes…I know Marlene loves coming here…she feel closer to Ae-" Tifa stopped before she said her name. She knew how rough it was for Cloud. He had never forgiven or forgotten the events of the past.

"I think we all do" Cloud said never taking his eyes off the children.

"I miss her too you know" Tifa mentioned leaning up against a column. She tried not to look at his face, or those beautiful blue eyes.

"I saw her…" Cloud started turning to look at Tifa. "She appeared with Zack."

"When?" Tifa asked pushing away from the column.

"When I was helping Denzel with his Geostigma. She said, 'See everything's alright'"

Tifa smiled almost feeling her now, "That sounds like her"

"I told her I knew…that I wasn't alone. Tifa, I'm sorry that I left for so long…I won't leave again" Cloud said looking down at the floor.

"Good, we miss you when you're gone." Tifa almost felt herself blush.

She thought she would blush when Cloud reached out with and took one of her hands in his. He smiled a small Cloud smile when she looked up at him. Tifa was beside him against the door with their hands still connected. Maybe they were a family after all.

Marlene smiled as she watched Cloud and Tifa talking to each other holding hands. She looked up towards the clear blue sky and smiled. She whispered a thank you to Aeris, knowing that just maybe, she had a hand in this. Denzel smiled too and splashed her in the water soaking her clothes.

"Denzel!" Marlene giggled trying to chase him in the water till Cloud and Tifa walked up towards the pit of water.

Cloud bent down and splashed Denzel making him laugh as he tried to splash back. Soon everyone was in the water splashing and laughing and smiling. It was a perfect ending of a good day in the family. Marlene hugged Tifa snuggling up against her adopted mother. She felt Tifa kiss the top of her head and Cloud dunked Denzel in the water with a laugh.

"See what did I tell you? They make a perfect family" Aeris said looking up at her raven haired love.

"They seem happy" Zack said with approval putting an arm around her waist.

"It's seems like our job is done" Aeris said putting a hand on his.

"Seems so, I guess we should get back before Kadaj misses you too much." Zack spoke with an eye roll.

Aeris took one last look at the happy family. She smiled one last time before walking with Zack up the isle towards the white light that was their ride home. Everything had really turned out...alright.


End file.
